starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Olana Chion
Olana Chion era una Caballero Jedi que sirvió como General durante los últmios años de la República Galáctica. Nacida en Kegan en 45 ABY como O-Lana, ella a temprana edad fue reconocida como Sensible a la Fuerza y por eso la secuestraron a O-Lana, pero sus esfuerzos fueron frustrados por Qui-Gon Jinn y los caballeros Jedi, el Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, y Siri Tachi. O-Lana entonces aceptó convertirse en Jedi y se trasladó a Coruscant. Tras este traslado, O-Lana tomó el nombre de “Olana Chion”. Cuando ella tuvo la edad, Chion fue elegida por Avan Post el cual le entrenó durante una década. Durante las Guerras Clon, Chion eligió en vez de luchar en primera línea de batalla ayudar a los refugiados. Cuando la Orden 66 fue puesta en ejecución en el 19 ABY, Chion fue una de las primeras víctimas de la Gran Purga Jedi, falleciendo en el ataque de Darth Vader contra el templo. comienzos O-Lana nacio en 45 ABY en el mundo opresivo y aislado de Kegan, a V-Nen y a O-Melie. Sus padres realizaron, de un primero tiempo, que su niño era especial, y, a pesar de el tabú en entrar en contacto con la república de Kegan, solicitaron que la prueba del consejo de Jedi el niño. El consejo, entendiendo la situación diplomática frágil en Kegan, envió cuatro Jedi:los Maestros Adi Gallia y Qui-Gon Jinn y sus Aprendices respectivos , Siri Tachi y Obi-Wan KenobiSin embargo, el Guidess benévolo que gobernó el planeta vio un futuro grave si la toma de Jedi el niño. Tenían visiones de los soldados blanco-armados que llovían la destrucción abajo sobre su planeta, y así que decidían a evitar esta crisis antes de ella podrían fester y convertirse en una realidad. Como precaución, spirited O-Lana lejos al círculo que volvía a aprender, a prisión-como compuesto que ciertas juventudes banished a, y eran propaganda de la contra-República del fed. Afortunadamente sin embargo, los dos Jedi Padawans, Tachi y Kenobi, encontraron su manera en el círculo que volvía a aprender, y estaban, con la ayuda de genios y Gallia, capaz de ahorrar O-Lana y, en el proceso, de de hacer que el círculo cierren, y las guías derrocadas. El foursome entonces tomó O-Lana lejos de sus padres, para ser entrenado como caballero Jedi El intentar romper todos los lazos de ella estuvo en conflicto y del homeworld del isolationist, O-Lana abandonó la estructura de género y definida de su nombre y se pusó “Olana Chion”. Ella pasó su niñez entera en el templo, aprendiendo los artes de Jedi, aunque nunca siendo aceptada por un maestro. Ella admiró grandemente Kenobi, su salvador de Kegan, y aspirado hacer su era una principiante Padawan sobre su promoción a la fila del caballero de Jedi. Ella las ocasiones para la aceptación, aunque, creció cada vez menos subdivisión probable como ella acercó a su décimotercero cumpleaños, en que punto te enviarían probablemente al cuerpo agrícola, o una cierta otra de la orden. Kenobi volvió de su misión más última en Naboo, caballero Jedi, pero mucho a la decepción de Chion, él había encontrado ya a su aprendiz: Anakin Skywalker, un muchacho de 9 años pretendió ser elegido. Aunque Chion no estaba sola en su suspicacia de Skywalker, ella las razones estaba considerablemente más personal. Ella tuvo una aversión por Skywalker, puramente por la razón que él era Padawan de Kenobi, en comparación con ella. Ella había depositado trece años de entrenamiento en ser puesta de aprendiz de Kenobi, pero ella las esperanzas había sido rayada, debido al deseo del muerto de Qui-Gon Jinn, otros de sus salvadores de Kegan. Pero así como su situación parecía calamitosa, Chion fue aceptada por Avan Post, un amo de Chandrilan Jedi, y comenzó su vida como principiante. Aprendizaje En 33 BBY, Chion comenzó su aprendizaje a Correos en serio. For over a decade, she was instructed in the proper manner, and was successfully fitted to the Jedi Knight mold. Unfortunately, Skywalker, along with Kenobi and Senator Padmé Amidala , instigated the Clone Wars on Geonosis , sending the galaxy into turmoil. But whilst Skywalker would embrace the war fully and become a decorated hero, tragedy struck Chion early on. Durante más de una década, ella ha sido instruido en la manera adecuada, y se ha instalado en el molde Jedi Knight. en:Olana Chion